SOS
by bored2012
Summary: NaruSaku. Song-fic. Song is S.O.S. by Good Charlotte. Sad.


This story takes place a 5 years after Naruto Shippuden. I do not own Naruto or the song.

**S.O.S. by Good Charlotte**

* * *

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening_

The room was bare. Its white walls were bathed in soft moonlight from a lone window. A man sat silently beneath the window. He didn't dare go near the light. It was too bright, forgiving almost. No, he couldn't taint something pure with his sinful presence. It would just add another sin to his growing list.

His list was long. Murders, lies, betrayal, hurting, and many others appeared along the list of the man's sins. The longer the list grew, the more he fell into depression. Nothing seemed to pull him out of it. Friends seemed to add to it. Being happy made him feel guilty. No, nothing seemed to help. Everything just made things worse.

It was his fault, though. He had chosen his own paths, his own life. His choices had led to this. It was his fault for goofing off when he should have been serious. His fault for not stopping things before they went to far. His fault he didn't stop his best friend for leaving. His fault for not saving...

_I've been stranded here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they'd save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here  
On the eve of my defeat  
I'll write this letter and hope it saves me_

The man had fallen asleep while pondering his sins and faults. He looked around the bare room. The room felt warmer. The soft moonlight had been replaced by smoldering sunlight. He knew what he had to do: Add more to his list of sins while working at the same time. He had chosen the life of a shinobi. No one had told him the consequences, though.

He left the bare room. He walked into the blinding light of the early morning. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the foreign light, he looked around. The man saw small children running, vendors opening their stalls, and small birds searching for breakfast. The thing that caught his eye the most was the pink-haired woman. The woman was looking at him, beckoning him to come to her. He went to her, the woman who had single-handily started the spiral he had fallen in.

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening_

The man grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her back to the bare room he had emerged from moments ago. Once he had securely locked the door, he turned to her. Her hair hid her face from his view. She was looking at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. He wanted her to look, to look at all the pain he had felt during her disappearance. He was happy she was back, yes. But, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Where... Why... Sakura-chan, what..." The man was suddenly struck with the inability to speak, much less conjugate a proper sentence. The woman looked up slightly. She still wouldn't meet his eye, but he could read her face. Her face held a new maturity he had never seen. It also held regret, unforgivable sadness, pain, and loneliness. He watched her as she moved closer to him until she was just a few centimeters away. She meet his pained gaze.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." That was all she said before she fell against him. Naruto caught her in his arms. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. He began to gently rub her back. He whispered gently into her ear, reassuring her that he was there. He could feel warm tears sink through his shirt. The woman he had loved for so long had come back after disappearing for five years. She was with him, apologizing, crying. His need for answers was gone. Right now, all he could be was a shoulder to cry on.

_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send an SOS tonight  
Wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer  
Please someone save me_

Sakura cried for a long time. Naruto was there the entire time she released her pain. When she finished, Naruto held her in his arms tighter as she told him where she had been, why she had left, and what she had done. When she was finished, she began to cry again. Naruto held to her still, not letting her move even a millimeter away from him. He was afraid she would leave again after reassuring herself she was still wanted somewhere.

After a while, Naruto could heard the gentle sobs be replaced by light breathing. He carefully picked her up and sat beneath lone window with her in his lap. After situating himself and her, he looked at her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained. Her eyes had dark rings under them. The rest of her face looked the same as it had five years ago except with added maturity. He then looked at the rest of her body. She had lost weight around her stomach area, but her chest had grown. Her arms were toned as well as her legs. He outfit was still the same as she left with a few simple modifications to fit her body shape better.

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening_

After checking over her body, Naruto, too, fell asleep. They slept for a long time, just happy to be near someone they care about. Naruto planned to share his pain to the woman in his arms when they both wake up the next morning. She was, after all, the main cause of his pain. If she hadn't left, he would have never felt betrayed or lonely. It wouldn't take long, however, for him to forgive her. In fact, he already had in a sense.

While they slept, day turned to night and back to day. As the sun heated the bare room from the night's coolness, Sakura woke up. She looked into the man's sleeping face, taking in every detail. He had matured, she noticed. His hair was longer and wilder. He seemed calm in his sleep, whereas he had seemed pained when he was awake.

Sakura moved closer to his face and gently kissed his lips. She was felt happiness as she watched the man's lips twitch upward into a slight smile and his eyes crack open. His eyes began to search for the reason he felt a sensation around his mouth. His calm, blue eyes stopped on her, and his mouth broke into a fox-like grin.

"Good morning," he told the woman in his lap before filling her in on what had happened while she was away.

After a quick stop for ramen, the duo went to the Hokage's Tower. There, an overly excited 'baa-chan' quickly went from overjoyed to pure white rage, using a fist instead of words. When her badly bruised apprentice explained what had happened, the old woman nodded in understand. She then stood and looked at Naruto.

"Brat, you better keep your eye on her if you don't want her to leave again. Falling into a depression like that again won't help you become Hokage any sooner."

Naruto nodded in agreement before grabbing Sakura and whispering in her ear. Sakura giggled and nodded. She turned to her sensei and said her thanks. Then she turned to Naruto and kissed him.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and asked, "When's the wedding?"

_I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone  
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I know  
Crying out  
Dying now  
Need some help_

Seventy years have passed since their reunion. The woman has passed away. The man plans to reunite with her very soon. He grows weaker everyday. His children and grandchildren visit every day and tell him not to give up on life. He tells them he is ready to go. His other half his not visible to him while he is on this earth. They sadly reply they don't want him to go, but if that will make him happy, it will make them feel comfort knowing he left by choice and not in some assassination or mission. He smiles weakly in return and closes his eyes, for the last time.

At the man's funeral, the village gathers along with friends and family. What they once thought of as a monster was now their deceased leader. He had finally gone to be with his other half in the after life. He had left behind a legacy along with a better future for the world.

The man's oldest son steps forward to pay his respects. When he turns to leave, he notices his old man's face has a fox-like grin. He smiles and thinks of the only times he had seen that grin: It was the grin his old man after he and his mom kissed. _'Guess you found mom already, old man...'_

_Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?_

* * *

The end. It kinda goes away from the song about half way. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for reading. If ya feel like giving me hand, take the poll on my page. It'd help me out greatly.


End file.
